De que me sirve la vida
by Kanako Mei-chan
Summary: *UA*/ Un hombre permanecia frente una tumba recien cerrada, parecia que se quebraria, sus ojos no tenian vida y su cabello lucia desarreglado. Cayo al suelo de rodillas, no habia razón de ser fuerte. —Lucy... ¿Porque? —Preguntó sin respuesta a la fria tierra—.


**Hola! yo aqi experimentando con un nuevo genero ((de escritura, no malentiendan xD))**

**Esta historia se me ocurrio cuando trapeaba mi casa (/madre desnaturalizada qe obliga a trabajar a su hija)) y escuchaba la cancion "De que me sirve la vida* de Camila.**

**Quiero aclarar que, ningun One-shot o historia NaLu (míos) se entrelazan, ninguno tiene qe ver con el otro. Lo único que siempre sera igual son el nombre de los hijos. Ryuu, Etsuko y Natsumi, en caso de que tengan. Tampoco será igual su apariencia (de los hijos) o el numero de ellos (qe sean 3 hermanos, 2 hermanas, hermano-hermana, un hijo, una hija) rigth? xDD**

* * *

Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**De que me sirve la vida**

**.**

**.**

Hacia frío ese día y caía una leve lluvia que apenas podía mojarte. Era triste, los sollozos de las personas resonaban aquel parque fúnebre, y el abrumador olor de las incontables flores golpeaba con fuerza la nariz de los presentes.

Dos personas, un hombre y una adolescente pelirosa, tomados fuertemente de la mano, permanecían frente una tumba recién cerrada. Ambos vestían de negro, los ojos de la adolescente estaban hinchados por tanto llorar y aquel hombre parecía que se quebraría, sus ojos no tenían vida y su cabello lucia desarreglado.

La gente comenzó a retirarse, se acercaban y daban muestras de apoyar y comprender el dolor de los afligidos, era demasiado doloroso. Poco a poco aquel parque se quedo vacío, solo esas dos personas permanecían inmóviles, frente a esa tumba.

Una mujer de largos cabellos rojos, y vestimenta negra se acerco a ellos y puso una mano en la espalda del hombre.

—Natsu... —dijo con suavidad, tratando de sonar serena— Ya debemos irnos..

El hombre no reacciono, pero la pequeña chica que lo acompañaba miro a la mujer, en sus jóvenes ojos se veía tristeza, soledad y un profundo vacío que había dejado aquella persona amada.

La mujer apretó los dientes y cerro los ojos tratando de retener las lagrimas, no debía llorar, no quería llorar más, no frente a ella, debía ser fuerte.

—Etsuko —hablo por fin el hombre, y sin voltear soltó su mano de la chica— Ve con Erza a casa, debes dormir.

Erza abrazo levemente por la espalda a la chica y sonrío amablemente con los ojos lagrimosos, animándola a caminar. La chica trato de sonreír, miro por ultima vez aquella tumba tratando de decir adiós, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y un enorme nudo se atoro en su garganta. Ya no pudo avanzar más, comenzó a temblar y con violencia se soltó de la mujer.

—¡No! ¡No me quiero ir! —la chica corrió hasta caer de rodillas y abrazo con fuerza aquella tumba— ¡Mamá! ¡No me abandones! ¡Vuelve! ¡Jamás volveré a portarme mal! Por favor... regresa con nosotros...

—Etsuko, detente —la pelirroja trataba de levantarla, pero la chica se aferraba con fuerza, era desgarrador, las lagrimas también comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Erza quien trataba de ser fuerte, pero era tan difícil— A tu madre no le gustaría verte asi, ella querria que sonrieras.

-¿Como... Como podria? -las lagrimas corrian sin control por los ojos de la chica.- Sin ella... ¿Que voy a hacer ahora?

—Etsuko obedece y ve a casa con Erza. —ordeno su padre. Ella lo miro destrozada, pero el no la miro— ¡Obedece te dije!

La chica se estremeció, Erza la ayudo a levantarse y la abrazo consolándola, haciéndola caminar suavemente. Miro atrás y vio a Natsu aún de pie.

—Tampoco es bueno que sigas aquí tú solo —dijo con suavidad— Ven nosotras.

—Solo un poco más.

La pelirroja suspiro con tristeza, más bien por el dolor, de esos suspiros que das después de haber llorado tanto.

Al escuchar al automóvil arrancar y perderse en la lejanía, Natsu también cayo al suelo de rodillas, si su hija no lo veía, no había razón de ser fuerte.

—Lucy... ¿Porque...?

* * *

**—****Recién fui por sus boletas al colegio —dijo con orgullo y una gran sonrisa— salió muy bien otra vez.**

**—****Seguro lo saco de mí —sonrió cansada un mujer rubia.**

**El un cuarto de hospital, se encontraba una pareja, ella en cama con una intravenosa en el brazo y una sonda en la nariz. Aquella habitación blanca, calida, brillante. Se pronosticaban lluvias en un par de días, pero parecía imposible, a pesar de se invierno, el sol brillaba dando su calor. Ahí, esa mujer llevaba casi seis meses luchando contra la leucemia, pero parecía poco a poco perder la batalla.**

**Su compañero veía una revista, ojeaba sus páginas sin poner atención en nada en particular. Todos los días estaba ahí con ella, apoyándola, estando seguro de salir adelante.**

**Pero algo en ella cambio, él soltó la revista y se acerco rápidamente a ella para asegurarse que estuviera bien, pero al ver sus ojos, algo en él se quebró. Algo andaba mal podía verlo a kilómetros. Trato de correr en busca del doctor pero ella lo detuvo.**

**—****Natsu... Espera —dijo con un hilo de voz, mientras sostenía una esquina de su camisa— No te vayas.**

**—****Voy a buscar a un doctor —sus manos sudaban, trataba de parecer calmado fingiendo una sonrisa, pero estaba muy nervioso y asustado— No tardare.**

**—****No... Quiero estar contigo estos últimos momentos. —la voz de ella sonaba entre cortada.**

**—****¿Últimos...? ¿De que hablas? —el corazón de Natsu latía a mil por hora, se acerco otra vez a ella y tomo su mano— Esas bromas no son graciosas y lo sabes Lucy.**

**—****Escucha Natsu, creo que ya no habrá otra ocasión, fue hermoso conocerte, nuestra boda, nuestra hija... No me arrepiento de nada —de los ojos de Lucy escurrían lagrimas— Todos esos bellos recuerdos los llevare siempre conmigo.**

**—****¿Pero que dices? Aún estaremos juntos los tres —Natsu sonreía, pero sus ojos lloraban— Deja de decir eso.**

**—****No soy yo Natsu... Es el destino que nos esta separando.**

**—****No, no ¡No! ¡No me abandones Lucy! —Su respiración se agito mientras se aferraba a ella con desesperación— ¡Un Doctor! ¡Necesito un Doctor pronto!**

**—****Cuida a Etsuko, —respiro— Se que lo harás bien.**

**—****Detente... ¡Detente! ¿De que me sirve la vida si no estas tú? —Natsu cayó de rodillas a un lado de su cama y seguía aferrado a ella— No me hagas esto, todo va a estar bien. Todo va a estar bien...**

**Lucy respiro cansadamente, ya no podía más, por más que luchaba no podía, estaba muy cansada.**

**Miró a Natsu llorar aferrado a ella, ojala así pudiera retenerla, como cuando un niño se aferra a un globo para que este no se vaya. Pero no era así, ella tampoco quería irse, quería vivir junto a ellos, ver a su hija casarse, tener nietos, envejecer junto a él.**

**Seguir viviendo.**

**Pero nada se podía hacer ya, su vida se extinguía con cada respiración y el dolor de dejarlos era cada vez más grande.**

**—****Natsu... Tengo miedo... —le dijo mientras lloraba— Abrázame por favor...**

**Natsu se abrazo de ella y Lucy también se aferro a él con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.**

**—****No te vayas, no me dejes, no me abandones... —el pelirrosa estaba entrando en pánico— ¡Un Doctor maldición!**

**—****Los amo a los dos... Te amo...**

**Natsu respiraba sin control y aún así sentía que le faltaba el aire. Una desesperación agonizante invadió todo su ser. Quería correr muy lejos, quería gritar, quería golpearse, quería morir también cuando sintió la mano de Lucy caer sin fuerza soltando su abrazo.**

**—****No, no, no, no ¡NO! ¡Esto es una broma! ¡Lucy despierta, no me hagas esto! —la volvió a abrazar fuertemente, pero ella simplemente, ya no se movía— ¡MALDITA SEA, ¿DONDE ESTA EL DOCTOR?!**

**Un puñado de enfermeros y el Doctor se hicieron presentes, dos de ellos trataron de separar a Natsu de Lucy, pero este arremetió contra ellos negándose a dejarla.**

**Sin más remedio ante la agresividad de este, uno de ellos le dio un puñetazo para someterlo y poder sacarlo de ahí.**

**El Doctor toco a Lucy y negó con la cabeza a un enfermero.**

**—****¡No! ¡No! ¡Déjenme! —Trataba de soltarse de los dos hombres que lo sacaban a rastras— ¡Lucy! ¡Lucy! ¡LUCY!**

* * *

Un anciano con cara bonachona y alma de niño, que fácilmente pasaba los ochenta años de edad, su cabello encanecido, a saber de que color seria en su juventud, permanecía sentado en una mecedora en el pórtico de una casa antigua, mirando a la nada mientras acariciaba a un gato azul, su nuevo amigo.

Sintió como unas delicadas manos cubrían sus ojos por la espalda.

—Adivina quien soy —dijo en tono juguetón una voz femenina.

Como no saber quien era, era inconfundible para él, puso sus arrugadas manos ya sin fuerza sobre las jóvenes y llenas de vida de la chica.

—Lucy —Dijo con un hilo de voz ronca, ya por la edad.

La chica se puso frente a él con una sonrisa. El anciano la miro, alta, de rubios cabellos y ojos color chocolate.

—Hay abuelito, ¿Como sabes que soy yo? —la chica abrazo a modo de saludo al viejo, quien se veía ya muy cansado— ¿Te sientes mal?

El viejo negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa. No muy convencida, la chica hizo una mueca, para luego recordar a que había ido.

Hurgó entre su bolso y saco una tarjeta grande que le entrego al viejo.

Este la tomo y saco de su bolsillo sus lentes para lectura, pestañeo varias veces hasta que las letras fueron claras.

-"**Para el abuelo Natsu Dragneel, Acompáñanos en nuestra boda, Lucy Redfox y Kei****Fullbuster"**

Suspiro con nostalgia, a su Lucy le hubiera gustado mucho leer esa invitación, ver a su hija casarse, aunque fuera a tener a Gajeel como consuegro, y ahora al nieto de Gray como nieto político.

—No podré ir hija, iré a ver a tu abuela pronto y tu boda es en dos meses. —dijo con calma y una ligera sonrisa— Ya la extraño mucho. Pero tú igual disfruta ese día.

La chica lo miro extrañada, no entendió lo que dijo, si solo iría a ver la tumba de su abuela, no tardaría tres meses, así que sonrió divertida.

—Hay abuelito, siempre dices cosas raras.

* * *

.

Casi dos años después, una chica rubia de ojos chocolates veía con nostalgia una tumba que tenia grabado en la lapida:

_"**Aquí descansan, Lucy****Heartfilia****y Natsu Dragneel, que a pesar que se separaron jóvenes, ahora están juntos".**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Waaaa! aki kanako... snif... ya no volvere a escribir este genero... me dolio mucho separarlos... sniif... yo llore cuando lo escribia, ustedes no? llegue a sus corazónes?**

**Es que se me metio esta historia a la cabeza y tenia que sacarla... snif... D:**

**bueno,**

**Kanako, fuera, -snif-**

**¡Paz! -snif-**


End file.
